dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greeny Phatom Live! - The Big Super Stage Show (VHS)/Credits
Here is the credits for Greeny Phatom Live! - The Big Super Stage Show (VHS). Credits Main Performers Robert Stainton as Little Guy Shay Coldwell as Dr. Beanson Linda Coleman as Dr. Kristi "Arabella" Somers as Little Girl Main Crew Created, Developed, and Directed by Robert Stainton Produced by Chris Savino Maureen Sery Robert Stainton Terry Ward Co-Producers Valerio Bonelli Chris Curling Philip Robertson "Greeny Phatom Live! - The Big Super Stage Show" Written by Bob Bejan and Thomas White Directed For the Stage by James Sharp Originally Developed for Television by James Clayton Executive Producers Claude Berthier Duncan Reid Peter Webber James Clayton Other Performers Verne Troyer Hisanori Ōiwa Iggy Pop Chad McNamara Jonathan Wexler David Joyner Mitch Cohen Nancy Lenihan Joey Mazzarino Linda Blair Steve Whitmire Stephanie D'Abruzzo David Ruprecht Mark Ginther Seiji Takaiwa Thomas J. Burns Ian Michael Smith Nate Stainton Kristian Michaels Kurt Bryant Kathleen Barr Bob Bejan Chris Sabat Janna Dubinski Haruo Nakajima Beau Allen Randolph Peter "Pete" Best Facial Assistants Richard Williams Gord Robertson Michelan Sisti The Winkster Performed by David Voss and Ashley Wood Courtesy of Lyrick Studios Line Producers Marit Allan John Cawley Stanley Gullvins John Michaels Clay Renfroe Richard Williams Camera Operators Derek Savage Kristian Michaels Jake Sanford Assistant Camera Operator Larry Osborne Story Editor James Sharp Executive Story Editor David Shannon Unit Production Manager Robert Stainton Assistant Director Annie Sirois Performance Director Penny Wilson Costume Designers Lisa O. Albertson Polly Smith Lighting Designer Ken Billington Production Manager Terry Ward Associate Director Heather Smith Starring the Voice Talents of Little Guy - Speaking and Singing Voice: Robert Stainton Dr. Beanson - Speaking Voice: Jason Lee, Singing Voice: Alfredo Miller Little Girl - Speaking and Singing Voice: Georgia Denney Little Guy 2 - Speaking and Singing Voice: James Clayton Little Guy 3 - Speaking Voice: Tony Daniels, Singing Voice: John Maxwell Anderson Little Guy 4 - Speaking Voice: Hugh Bonneville, Singing Voice: Mick Karn Little Guy 5 - Speaking Voice: Jesse Gieser, Singing Voice: Iggy Pop Little Guy 6 - Speaking Voice: Taylor Robinson, Singing Voice: James Williamson Little Guy 7 - Speaking and Singing Voice: Frank Welker Little Guy 8 - Speaking Voice: Robert Stainton, Singing Voice: Brian Cummings Little Guy 9 - Speaking Voice: Peter Webber, Singing Voice: James Clayton Dr. - Speaking and Singing Voice: Billy Crystal Gree Guy - Speaking Voice: Ulises Tobar, Singing Voice: Jim Cummings Santed Sailor - Speaking Voice: Robert Stainton, Singing Voice: Gabriel Garcia Dr. PBS - Speaking Voice: Denis Akiyama, Singing Voice: Chad Allen Little Girl 2 - Speaking and Singing Voice: Alina Withers Little Girl 3 - Speaking and Singing Voice: Nancy Lenihan Dr. Mother - Speaking Voice: Sheila Reid, Singing Voice: Courtney Love Moctor - Speaking and Singing Voice: Russi Taylor Geo Guy - Speaking and Singing Voice: Gabriel Garcia Geo Girl - Speaking Voice: Russi Taylor, Singing Voice: Alina Withers Gangster Sailor - Speaking Voice: Lucien Dodge, Singing Voice: Keith Silverstein Dr. Father - Speaking and Singing Voice: Billy Crystal Fabritsio - Speaking Voice: Jason Lee, Singing Voice: Alfredo Miller Magic-Mario - Speaking Voice: Jason Lee, Singing Voice: Chad Allen Beanson - Speaking Voice: Jason Lee, Singing Voice: Alfredo Miller Gary's Mother - Speaking and Singing Voice: Melissa Altro Gary's Father - Speaking Voice: James Cromwell, Singing Voice: Jim Cummings Bob Beanson - Speaking and Singing Voice: Michael Sinterniklaas Dr. Beanclownson - Speaking and Singing Voice: Chris Sabat Dr. Clown - Speaking and Singing Voice: Chris Sabat Voice Recording Crew Voice Casting and Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Vocal Coaches Susan Roman Robert Stainton Original Casting James Clayton Rod Rodger James Sharp Robert Stainton Voices Recorded At Greenyworld Recording Studios Chicago, Illinois Oak Recording Studio Toronto, Ontario, Canada Secondary Crew Art Directors Jean Gagnon Robert Stainton Production Security Manager Michael Wildshill Production Stage Manager Andrew Feigin Assistant Stage Manager Peter Muste Audio Supervisor David M. Boothe Associate Lighting Designer Jason Kantrowitz Moving Lights Programmer Jack Albeck Lighting Supervisor David Grill Assistant Lighting Designer Laura Manteuffel Technical Director Emmett Loughran Video Engineer Bink Williams Video Support Supervisor Ken Wise Louma Crane Operator Stuart Allen Louma Crane Assistant Ernie Jew Louma Crane Arm Jasper Johnson Unitel Representative Janine Crowe Unitel EIC/Technical Support Keith Blachly Unitel Maintenance Peter Dahlstrom Videotape Operator Peter Ten Haagan Production Audio Ron Balentine Audio Assistants Bob Aldridge Tay C. Hoyle Pre-Recording Engineer Dan Gerhard Utility Vincent DeMaio Keith Guadarrama Anthony S. Lenzo Jim Parente Set Decorators Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Live-Action Coordinator Max Jeunet Props Jean-Guy White Elizabeth Velten Hélène Moisan Director of Photography Jean-Pierre St-Louis Property Master Hélène Moisan Flyman James Anderson Fly Rigging Effects by Flying by Foy Dressers Maron Ali Andrew Corbo Dana Davis Marcia Macintosh Donna Smith Peter White Chorus Dressers Beth Durham DeWayne Kirchner Head Carpenter Jimmy McDonald Carpenters Jimmy Carpenter Gabriel Garcia Robert Stainton Assistant Carpenter Tom Christiansen Floor Manager Manon Lacasse Associate Director Hélène Couture Technical Supervisor Patrice Jolicoeur Production Sound Mixer Caleb Elbourn Boom Operator Sasha Sanford Head Electric Billy Walker Rigging Best Boy Electric Rosalio Cano Best Boy Electric Charlie McNamara Electric Dean Curtis Assistant Electrics Anthony LaMacchia John Lemac Chief Front Light Operator Thomas Daniel Gorey Prop Head Tony Hauser Audio Head Ed Santini Assistant Costume Designer Georgia Ford Wagenhurst Wardrobe Supervisor Barbara Van Zandt Wardrobe Coordinator Thom Heyer Wardrobe Illustrator Julie Ballantyne Hinkle Special Effects Makeup Designer Lawrence A. Aeschlimann Special Effects Makeup Artist Jeanie "The Effects Genie" D'Iorio Makeup and Hair Kasha Breuning David Maderich Carol Sherry Pauline White Wardrobe Assistant Janet Bush Costume Technicians Charles Bailey Ray Henry Costumes Designed and Engineered by GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Stitchers Tommy Bourgeois Jennifer Eufemi Mike Hefner Jacqueline L. Hesley Traci Hutton Natalie G. Sergi-Saari Nancy Steward Diana Story Susie Thennes Roy Turpin Andy Wallach Head Costume Assistant Brian Blevins Costume Assistants Michael Adkins Bennett Golder Jim Horvath Animatronic Costume Designers Erika Clayton AA Michaels Kristian Michaels Audel LaRoque Jake Sanford Robert Stainton Animatronic Costume Builders Gabriel Garcia Michael Wildshill Animals Provided by Birds & Animals Unlimited Head Animal Trainer Dave Sousa Lead Animal Trainer Mark Harden Animal Trainers Raymond W. Beal Melinda Eichberg Additional Animal Trainers Tammy Blackburn Georgina Bradley Candace Cothern James Dew Mark A. Echevarria Thomas L. Gunderson Susan Humphrey April Mackin Cristie Miele Catherine Pittman Denise Sanders Julie Schultz Doree Sitterly Cherie Smid David Sousa Tony Suffredini Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Camera Control Unit Operator Benoit Anctil Choreographer James Sharp Catering McDonald's Pizza Hut J & L Catering Switcher Mario Bourassa Varilite Operator Kay Anderson Key Electrician Clermont LaPointe Rigging Electrician Javier Sanchez Carrera Lamp Operator Khan Griffith Key Grip Michel Audy Best Boy Grip Eugene Brian Kerry Dolly Grips Douglas Chartier Kristian Michaels Grips Marcos Hernandez Joe Hill Francois Locas Marcel Prince Glenn Wade Storyboard Designer Robert Stainton Storyboard Artists Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Arnold Jay Kaz Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton Meijer van Wouters Storyboard Revisionist James Sharp Storyboard Clean-up Liang Xiang Talent Scouts James Sharp James Clayton Transportation Captain Robert Stainton The Offstage Backing Band Andonis Michaelides James Sharp James Clayton Syo G. Ringo Starr AA Michaels Original Songs Music by Jake Sanford, Peter Rose, Mick Karn, and John Maxwell Anderson Lyrics by Denyse LePage, Peter Rose, and Anne Conlon Original Score Composed by John Maxwell Anderson Big Score Music Theme Music by David Newman John Maxwell Anderson Greeny Phatom Time! Music by John Maxwell Anderson Written by Bob Bejan and Robert Stainton ©1998 Apple Publications Sing About It Music by Bob Bejan Lyrics by Bob Bejan and Godfrey Nelson Modified Edition by Robert Stainton ©1990 Controlled Entropy Music, Inc. and Sahsa Music, Inc., modified edition ©1998 Apple Publications Tubin' Music by Bob Bejan Lyrics by Bob Bejan and Godfrey Nelson Modified Edition by Robert Stainton ©1990 Controlled Entropy Music, Inc. and Sahsa Music, Inc., modified edition ©1998 Apple Publications Skipping Stones Music by Bob Bejan Lyrics by Bob Bejan and Godfrey Nelson ©1990 Controlled Entropy Music, Inc. and Sahsa Music, Inc. Have a Great Meal! Music by John Maxwell Anderson Written by Bob Bejan, Robert Stainton, and Iggy Pop ©1998 Apple Publications Walk Straight Music by Bob Bejan Lyrics by Bob Bejan and Godfrey Nelson Modified Edition by Robert Stainton ©1990 Controlled Entropy Music, Inc. and Sahsa Music, Inc., modified edition ©1998 Apple Publications Dummy Music by John Maxwell Anderson Written by Bob Bejan and Ulises Tobar ©1998 Apple Publications The King of 123 Greeny Phatom Music by John Maxwell Anderson Written by Bob Bejan and Robert Stainton ©1998 Apple Publications A Girl's Ballad Music by John Maxwell Anderson Written by Kristian Michaels and Bob Bejan ©1998 Apple Publications Count On Us Music by Bob Bejan Lyrics by Bob Bejan and Godfrey Nelson Modified Edition by Robert Stainton ©1990 Controlled Entropy Music, Inc. and Sahsa Music, Inc., modified edition ©1998 Apple Publications The Winkster Written by Philip Parker ©1994 The Lyons Group I Hate Music Music by Bob Bejan Lyrics by Bob Bejan and Godfrey Nelson ©1990 Controlled Entropy Music, Inc. and Sahsa Music, Inc. Follow Your Heart Music by Bob Bejan Lyrics by Bob Bejan and Godfrey Nelson ©1990 Controlled Entropy Music, Inc. and Sahsa Music, Inc. VFX Graphics and Computer Animation by Blue Sky Studios Visual Effects Supervisor Jay Johnston Animation Director Chris Wedge Digital Effects Supervisors Hilmar Koch Dave Walvoord Visual Effects Editor Tim Nordquist Lead Animators Nina Bafaro Doug Dooley Animators Jim Bresnahan Raquel Coelho Rhett Collier Ed Gavin Jeff Joe Justin Leach Dean Lennert Carlos Saldanha Jesse Sugarman Steve Talkowski Aimee Whiting Dan Whiting Lighting Lead Mitch Kopelman Lighting Technical Directors Andrew Beddini Tom Bisogno Chris Burrows Danielle Cambridge Jamie A. Castañeda Rob Cavaleri Scott Clifford Rhett Collier John Donkin Mike Eringis Dave Esneault Sing-Choong Foo Kristi Hansen Jesse Hollander André Mazzone Lutz Müller Tim Speltz Kevin Thomason Jodi Whitsel Effects Technical Directors Rob Cavaleri Scott Clifford Rhett Collier Sing-Choong Foo Kristi Hansen Kevin Thomason Modelers Cliff Bohm Rachel Cohen Rhett Collier Shaun Cusick Mike DeFeo Doug Dooley John Kahrs Justin Leach Alex Levenson David Mei Carlos Saldanha Kevin Thomason Chris Wedge Aimee Whiting Danny Williams Jodi Whitsel Digital Paint Artists Andrew Beddini David Mei John Siczewicz Technical Assistants Chris Burrows Tim Speltz Production Supervisor Addy A. Schooley Production Coordinators Jack J. Stress Jr. Nick Schulman Irka B. Seng Production Executives Timothy J. Alaskey David Brown Angela Schullerman Production Manager Laney Gradus Production Accountant Anthony Nisi Production Assistant Billy Foster Research and Development Team Richard Hadsell Carl Ludwig Trevor Thomson Eugene Troubetzkoy Maurice van Swaaij John Turner Software Tools Joe Higham André Mazzone Sam Richards Chris Trimble Systems Support Dan Weeks Leon Xiao Executive Producers for Fox/Blue Sky Carlos Saldanha Chris Wedge Production Crew Production Supervisors Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert W. Stainton Production Associate Caleb Elbourn Production Assistant Audel LaRoque Production Coordinator Terry Ward Production Office Manager Sue Shinn McCormick Place Production Manager Lynn Finkle Production Secretary Gabriel Garcia Script Supervisors Lindsey Aikens Kelly Maher Script Doctors Erika Clayton Podgórna Moczydłowski Script Coordinator Robert Stainton Legal Affairs Steve Alejandro Tutoring Sandra Gilpin Children Acting Supervisor Mary Evans Assistants Assistant to the Producers Jill Hance Assistant to Penny Wilson Nancy White Marshall Assistants to Robert Stainton Nate Stainton Crystal Stainton Assistant to Gabriel Garcia Lucas Hurford Assistant to Terry Ward Christian and Yvon Tremblay Assistant to James Clayton Erika Clayton Assistant to James Sharp Cameron Murphy Assistant to Caleb Elbourn Gabrielle A. Thomas Additional Production Crew Overseas Salespeople Erika Clayton John Hartford Khaki Jones Linda Simensky Doug Williams Production Funds Awarded From Illinois State Lottery Home Video Production Caleb Elbourn Lauren Macey Jim Martin Dionne Nosek Jennifer Smith Robert Stainton Post Production Crew Playback Operator Wally Usiatynski Track Readers Kay Douglas James Hearn Carol Liverson Video Editors Kay Douglas Sasha Sanford Additional Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Retake Directors Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Outtakes Director James Sharp Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Assistants Michael France Hardy Hutchins Gina Lamar George Lee Post Production Dialogue Editor James Sharp Post Production Engineer Randy Breedlove Post Production Graphics Peggy Fussell Dialogue Editors Gabriel Garcia Brian Koch James Sharp Dialogue Engineers Robert Stainton Assistant Dialogue Engineer James Sharp Dialogue Recorders James Sharp Robert Stainton Digital Coordinators Gabriel Garcia Caleb Elbourn James Sharp Production Control Robert Stainton Post Production Coordinators Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Caleb Elbourn Al Nelson Gary Rydstrom Ethan Van der Ryn Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Ben Burtt Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Caleb Elbourn Tom Johnson Brian Koch James Sharp Assistant Sound Designer Tom Myers Digital Audio Transferring Marco Alicea Al Nelson Online Editors James Sharp Robert Stainton Foley Editor Frank Rinella Foley Artist Emily Adams Foley Mixer Tony Eckert Foley Recorded at Greenyworld Studios Skywalker Sound Additional Sound Services and Sound Recording by Yankee Audio Services Cinar Studios Audacity Sound Studios Music Crew Musical Director Bob Singleton Assistant Music Director Larry Haron Music Production Coordinator Keith Davenport Orchestrations by John Maxwell Anderson Music Recording Engineer Mike Pietzsch Music Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf Music Recorded and Mixed at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox David's Music Studios Incompetech Studios Music Editor Vicki Hiatt Music Preparation Services JoAnn Kane Music Services Arnold Matthew's Music Production Bar & Grill Titles & Opticals Crew Color Timing Terry Claborn Jim Passon Negative Cutters Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Gary Burritt Digital Intermediates by Technicolor Creative Services Hollywood, California Main Title Design and Animation Al Jeffery James Sharp Robert Stainton End Title Design and Animation Kendall Artwiz Gary Hall James Sharp Robert Stainton End Title Crawl Design David Buell The People from the Companies For Cinar Micheline Charest Mark Chernin Marie-Josée Corbeil Michael Hirsh Derek Moser Andrew Porporino Lesley Taylor Johnny Thomas Marc Tonelli John Vandervelde For Children's Television Workshop Dr. Lewis Bernstein David Britt Joan Ganz Cooney Fay Corinotis Jeffrey D. Dunn Terry Fitzpatrick Heather Hanssen Myung Kang-Huneke Gary Knell Gerald S. Lesser Michael H. Levine Sharon Lyew Peter MacKennan Vincent A. Mai H. Melvin Ming Daryl Mintz Lloyd Morrisett Edward L. Palmer Tamra Seldin Sherrie Westin For Sony Wonder Jovi Crooks Annmarie Gatti Gary Kahn Rynda Laurel Steven Okin David Pierce Veronica Villarreal For Apple Entertainment Alex Apple Janna Apple The Executives in Charge of Production Executive in Charge of Production for Cinar Michael Hirsh Executive in Charge of Production for CTW Jodi Nussbaum Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder Becky Mancuso-Winding Executive in Charge of Production for Apple Entertainment Alex Apple Special Thanks to Joan Ganz Cooney Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton Lyons Partnership Lyrick Studios Jake Sanford Final Part of the Credits Recorded live at McCormick Place Chicago, Illinois Charities Benefited from this Production Have Been and Will Be Donated To Ronald McDonald Children's Charities Sponsored in part by McDonald's Restaurants and Choc-Ola, a product of Yoo-Hoo Industries Greeny Phatom Studios is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The money that CTW earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into Sesame Street, Greeny Phatom, and other CTW educational products. THANKS FOR HELPING! Watch Greeny Phatom and Sesame Street on home video, and look for these great products at a store near you, only from Sony Wonder. Wherever children's videos, compact discs, cassettes, and book-and-tape sets are sold. Visit Little Guy and his friends from Greeny Phatom on the web at: www.greenyphatom.com "Greeny Phatom", the "Greeny Phatom" logo, the "Greeny Phatom" sign, and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop and GreenyWorld Studios. © 1998 Children's Television Workshop/GreenyWorld Studios All rights reserved. Produced by Sony Wonder, Children's Television Workshop, and Apple Entertainment Category:Credits